


It's a Date

by winchesterswag



Series: Strangers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel, M/M, Model Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterswag/pseuds/winchesterswag





	It's a Date

Dean kept looking back to his own face, or a picture of his face. He had tossed it on his desk the moment he had gotten back to his loft. He didn’t know what it was about the artist, but there was something there. Something about him, other than his talent, had Dean waiting for his phone to ring, and staring back at his own face. The man was incredible, he seemed to get every detail right. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he had even counted the freckles on his face. Every time his phone rang, Dean hoped it was the blue eyed stranger on the other end. He worked while he waited, sketching, doodling, and nothing fancy. Dean knew his dad hated it, Dean knew John would never approve if he knew Dean had taken a part time job modeling.

Dean reached over for his coffee, he was tired. Tired of getting up at 5am to meet his father at some construction site, he was tired of the labor, of his father. He was tired of the other workers calling him “pretty boy” or “lady face.” Dean always knew his father wanted him to be the typical “manly man,” but he couldn’t help being born with his mother’s soft skin and beautiful face. If John couldn’t handle his son being pretty, or his son modeling, Dean could only image what his reaction would be if he found out his son was gay.

Dean’s phone rang. _Dad_  the screen read, and he didn’t bother to answer. It rang again, same caller. Dean picked up the third time. He didn’;t even get in a hello before John was screaming.

“What the fuck Dean. What the fuck is wrong with you! No son of mine…”

“Dad, what the hell are you talking about? What the fuck did I do now?!”

“I just happened to be walking down the street and guess who’s face I see in some ad in some store? Yours. Dean. Yours. No fucking son of mine is going to be some pussy ass model. So either you quit, or don’t bother showing up to work tomorrow, and don’t ever call me Dad again.”

“Goodbye John.” Dean hung up. Just like that, he no longer had a father. However, he did have his face in a store front and that was incredible.

The phone rang again. “If you think I ever want to…” Dean began to yell, only to stop when he heard a familirar voice.

“Dean?” The voice from the bus. The artist. “It’s um, Castiel, from the bus today?” Castiel _, interesting name_ , he thought.

“Shit. Sorry, I didn’t know it was you. Thought it was my dad again. He sort of just told me I wasn’t his son anymore.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” The voice was gentle and kind, and just what Dean needed to hear.

“It’s a long story, kinda been expecting something like this for a while.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yes, he did.

“Can we talk over dinner, maybe 7:00?”

“Sure, where?”

“If it’s not too awkward, you can come over? I’ll text you the address”

“It’s a date.” Dean could’ve sworn he could see the other man smile through the phone. Maybe that was his own smile though.


End file.
